devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yamato (DmC)
Time, Space, and Hell Gates Vergil closing the Hell Gate didn't seem like a time/space ability at all. It was different from when he sliced open a rift to escape through at the end of the main game. What Vergil did to close the Hell Gate was something specific to the Hell Gate, and is very similar to to how in the classic series Yamato was used for similar purposes. I'd be inclined to think that it was a specific use of the Yamato in DmC, since it was something Vergil, with Yamato, had to do. If there's actually material supporting otherwise, I'm curious to see it. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 17:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the game tells us the blade can cut through timespace (as well as Nephilim being able to travel between worlds), so we have that. If there's a specific quote saying "Only the Yamato can seal it", then I agree we can add that, but otherwise the specific claim of a link seems like reaching. There's also the fact that the script specifically points out that Mundus doesn't even know Vergil is a Nephilim, and that the final plan relied on keeping that secret until the deed was done...so again, if we don't have a specific quote from the game regarding the need to use Yamato, it's possible that Dante could have done it himself, but they just needed to keep Mundus from getting too suspicious. ::Basically, I don't remember anything in the game saying that Yamato was a unique key in the same manner that it was in DMC4, while there is ample explanation for it not being the unique key. To be clear, though, I haven't been able to find a script of the game yet, so there's a chance this is true.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm doing my full SSS Nephilim run right now, and I just past the points where they were in Silver Sacks. Vergil talks about closing the Hell Gate "with this" (holding up Yamato). From his point of view, it seems to infer that the Yamato is the only one that can do it. It could actually be both, that Yamato acts as a key to the Hell Gate (similar to the classic) because of its ability to rend time and space. ::::Although, now I'm thinking that if Yamato is able to create rifts by cutting the fabric of reality would it really be able to "mend" or close them...? @~@ I gotta take a peek at the game's descriptions again. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 03:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, that's enough to satisfy that the Yamato is the only thing able to close the gate, so I'll leave it. Could you add that quote to the page?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) trivia image error the trivia mentions that vergil has a tattoo seen in the concept art in the game. I cannot confirm it is there but there is concept art next to it depicting vergils sword with wings on the right of dantes rebellion. The trivia claims the rebellion tattoo to be vergils, which is incorrect Hadrimon (talk) 02:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC)